Life and Bro's
by ANGELS-APOCALYPSE
Summary: While Marshall and Lily go off to their honeymoon, a huge revelation in Ted and Robin's life shocks and devastates Barney. Alternate End to "Something Blue".


**How I Met Your Mother**

**Life and Bro's**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" was all Ted and Robin could hear as Barney left Lily and Marshall's wedding. They had planned to keep it a secret for another day or so but Barney just would not stop pestering them. He eventually did discover their secret and it threatened to destroy him. It was everything that Barney was against.

"Think he'll ever come to accept it?" Robin asked the suited up man she was dancing with, Ted. Unlike Barney, Ted suited up only on special occasions like a wedding.

"Give him a couple of days, he'll come around." Ted answered, smiling, confident in his answer.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"Hey! We're home!" The large man, Marshall, yelled out as he arrived home from his Honeymoon. He still wore a 1940's detective hat from when he shaved the middle of his head from stress at his wedding. Lily's hair was mostly back to its natural bright red colour it was before she had run off to San Fransico.

Sitting on the large red couch was Ted and Robin, a large wooly blanket covering them, sleeping peacefully together… or they were until Marshall and Lily arrived home.

"Hey guys!" Ted exclaimed as he awoke.

"Hey" Robin sleepily smiled. She moved over to let Ted up.

Ted rose and gave Marshall a huge "Bro" hug, then a gentler one for Lily. Robin followed his lead, giving them both a small friendly hug.

"So how was it?" Ted asked, curious.

"Oh man, it was amazing!" Marshall replied a giant smile on his ecstatic face.

"So beautiful" Lily replied.

"Dude, the people were great, the food was awesome and the Loch Ness Lake was stunning… but no Nessie…" He said solemnly.

Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he bowed his head in disappointment.

"So…" Lily asked, quickly changing the subject. "How you guys been?"

Ted and Robin looked between themselves. "Great, good." They both answered.

"And Barney?" Marshall asked as he threw down two large, heavy bags onto the lounge.

Again, Ted and Robin shared a look. "Uh…" They both started.

* * *

><p><em>Down at McClarens Bar<em>

Barney sat alone at the shiny, alcohol-ridden bar. His face was of pure sadness and anger. A half-empty beer bottle sat in front of him, with three more empty ones next to it.

"Hey…" A hot blonde in a tight leather red dress said seductively to him.

"Ahh, just go away. You'll just end up pregnant and married and…" He shuddered and shook his head "No thanks."

The blonde looked at him completely shocked and disgusted and storms off.

He went back to drown his sorrows in the beer in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Barney's good" Ted said, lying.<p>

Ted and Robin once again shared a look.

"_We have to tell them,"_ Robin said telepathically, nodding her head towards Marshall and Lily.

"_Not yet, let's give them some time to settle back in." _Ted said telepathically. Robin shot him a dark look before turning her attention back to Marshall and Lily.

"Oh, you guys gotta see the pictures and everything we took!" Lily said exctited

And for the next hour and a half, that's exactly what they did. Marshall and Lily showed Ted and Robin pictures and videos of Scotland and the castles and Loch Ness Lake. They told them stories of what happened and what people they met and what a great place Scotland was and how much they loved it there.

"Okay guys, what's up?" Shot Marshall, suspicious.

"What?" Catching Ted completely off guard.

"You two have been shooting each other looks ever since we got back. What's going on?"

Lily had a look of confusion on her face but decided to follow her husband, staring at them accusingly.

"Uh…" Robin started as she and Ted shared a desperate look.

Just as Robin was about to continue, the door opened. Barney, his suit messed up, his tie missing and he looking half drunk, entered the apartment.

"…Well Ted, I've given it some thought and…" Barney noticed that Marshall and Lily were back. "You're back!" He said excited.

"Hey Barney." Lily said as she got up to give him a hug.

"Hey bro" Marshall said as he shook Barney's hand.

He then stared at Ted and Robin with a dark look.

"Okay seriously, what is going on?" Marshall asked impatiently.

"What? You haven't told them?" Barney said, surprised.

Ted and Robin looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Robin and I have some news." Ted said, half excited half terrified. His smile showed it. He turned to Robin, hoping for her to tell the news.

Lily and Marshall turned their attention to her, looking like they were going to explode if not told. Barney looked at her darkly, disappointed.

Robin simply sighed, looked to the group and said…

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Okay, here is my latest work. It most definitely isn't my best, writing style wise. I've been working on scripts for a while so going back to prose is kinda jarring. Major TedRobin fan, as well as Barney/Robin.

I recently watched the entire season 2 of HIMYM and after seeing that finale I just needed to write this. No idea if I'm going to continue this at all, depends on your reaction to it really. If I do continue this, it will have a lot more of Barney and him wanting his wingman back, Robins mixed feelings and Ted being pulled in different directions. Lily and Marshall will have something to do as well, just not sure yet.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
